My Last Mission
by Noir Productions
Summary: Zevran recounts his last mission for the Crows before coming to Ferelden. It's spoiler heavy for those who have not had the pleasure of getting to know Zevran completely.


My Last Mission

A Dragon Age: Origins One Shot

Betrayal isn't something to be taken lightly. Death awaits anyone who betrays the Crows. Why would she be any different? Matters of the heart are best kept out of the workplace, of that, I was completely certain. What was I supposed to think when all the evidence in our possession, pointed to Rinna as the culprit? I was a Crow before a lover, no? What was to become of this? I had an obligation to the Crows, despite my love for the redhead before me. She was everything I wanted and more. Yet she spat on me and our organization by betraying us all. Bribery of all things! I couldn't believe it, but I couldn't dwell on it.

Taliesin slammed her to her knees before me. Despite my demeanor, I almost wanted to scold him for treating her that way. I didn't want this to be true, but the evidence was far too convincing. Her body hunched over as I heard her soft cries. Any man in love would have softened or at least felt a bit of distress at the sight. I almost let them affect me, but I resisted her.

"You cry, Rinna? Ha! How pathetic, my dear." Taliesin said with a bitter edge in his tone. He was just as put off as I was. His blade was already drawn and I had half a mind to stop him. My hair fell into my face as I looked back to Rinna. I wanted to ask her so many things, but I had a feeling she would simply lie just to get her way out of this. Instead, I just laughed. I laughed in her face. "Pray to your god, whoever it may be, Rinna." Taliesin hissed as he slowly approached her from behind.

"Zevran, my love, please!" She sobbed as she clutched at my feet. Her beauty still captivated me, no matter what she had done to us, to me. I looked away from her, wanting to leave the room and allow Taliesin to do what he wanted. However, I knew that my audience was needed. I looked down at her, scorn in my eyes. I couldn't believe she had done this to me. I had given her a part of myself that I never thought I could. Love isn't easily won, and it's not something I bet my entire life on. When you've led the kind of life I have, you would understand. "Please, I would never do this! I would never do anything to hurt you!" She cried, her tears falling against her soft, alabaster cheeks. It was a heart wrenching sight, but I didn't show my thoughts. I stared at her, my arms folded across my chest as she continued to cry. What could I even say to her? Everything I felt was angry and vicious and no words from me would sate anything within her. I know they wouldn't sate anything for myself either.

"Save your pretty words, Rinna, I will have none of them." I said with a cold tone. I could tell it shocked her to see me in such a light. I was always warm and inviting, always something entertaining to say. But not tonight. She cried out to me, her hands grasping at my boots. I looked down at her as Taliesin approached her closer than he had been. This was it. She sobbed uncontrollably as she soon realized that she had but moments to live.

"Zevran…I love you." She cried, her green eyes staring up into mine. The sincerity in her voice almost made me grab Taliesin's blade from his grasp. The way she looked at me. She shook her head, her vibrant red hair clinging to her precious throat. Her tears soaked her face and fell to my boots as she held onto me. "I could not do this, please believe me! My love!" She cried out and then the cold steel sliced through the warm, soft flesh of her throat. I watched as her blood poured free and she looked up at me in shock. Our gazes were locked together as her blood spilled against my leather boots. One of her hands moved to her neck as she attempted to slow the flow of her life leaving her. She knew it was in vain. The other grasped at the edge of my shirt, tugging against me. I wanted to reach for her, stop the bleeding and call out to her. I wanted to hold her in my arms, if nothing else, and let her know that the love she had for me was not misguided. I wanted to comfort her in her last moments. However, as Taliesin stood behind her, triumphant at his kill, I could not bare to show my weakness in front of him.

I spat on her. For her betrayal of me and of the Crows. She cried, her blood pouring out of her to the last drop. Until finally, there was nothing left. Her grip on my shirt loosened and her body hit the floor at my feet. A large pool of crimson lay before me, tainting the floor and my feet. Her hand rested against my boot and all I could do was stare. Taliesin sheathed his blade and stepped to the side of me. He placed his palm against my shoulder, giving a nudge gently.

"Come, Zev…We have a mark to attend to." He said and he tapped Rinna's body with his boot, before stepping out of the room. I stared down at her body, a mixture of scorn and hatred, but also sorrow. She was special. So very special to me, and I just watched her death before my eyes. At the hand of a trusted friend. I grabbed my bow, placing it against my back as I moved from her. I did indeed have a job to attend to.

Little did I know this would be my last real mission for the Crows. That Rinna's death would have been for nothing. Her death a waste. For when Taliesin and I destroyed our mark, we came to realize that Rinna had not betrayed us after all. We had been misled, and in doing so, we took her life away. I killed the woman I loved.

The man had his back to me as I stood before him. His companion motioned for me to address him and the words that left my lips:

"The Crows send their regards."

My mission? Kill any remaining Gray Wardens in Ferelden. Fitting, for I know that I would be no match for such skill as held by the Gray Wardens. I would finally get the end I so deserved. Rinna will have her revenge on me, even if she never sought it. To die at the hands of such heroes, is selfish of me. However, it's better than to allow the Crows to end me. I won't allow them the satisfaction.

"Just get it done." The dark haired man ordered of me, and I simply dip my head in acknowledgement. Onward to find these legendary marks, and let them do as they pleased. I don't expect to walk away from this fight alive.

Good.


End file.
